iHorror
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: When Freddie's chemistry partner Tim suggests visiting a haunted house on Halloween night, Freddie is intrigued. Creaks and Creeps scare them a bit, but it's not until the history of the old house catches up to them causing the biggest scare of them all. Will they survive Halloween night? And will they make it home? T for words
1. Chapter 1

Freddie

…..

As Halloween comes closer and closer, the more and more people keep on asking what I am going to be. I simply reply that it is a surprise. Walking down the hall, everyone is getting into the spirit of all hallows eve. Heading towards my locker, the student activities committee are putting up Halloween decorations. Black outlines of cats on the walls and cobwebs on the ceiling from the lights. Hanging the cobwebs, Lana Miller accidentally drops some. It falls into my open hands as it comes down.

" Thanks Freddie." She says, as I hand it back to her.

" You're welcome." With a smile. Eventually getting to my locker, I look over to the girls who are clearly arguing. I don't want to get into this. I pull out my books and shove them into my backpack, zipping it up fastly.

" Benson." Sam yells.

" Oh no." I say to myself. Grabbing me by the arm and kicking my locker shut, she pulls me between Carly and her. I adjust my backpack on my shoulder.

" Please tell Carly that I do not need to wear a costume for Halloween." Sam says. I start to sulk.

" But _please _remember Freddie she was wearing a hand sanitizer hat for Halfoween." Carly spits out.I roll my eyes.

" Can I not be a part of this?" I ask.

" No!" The two yell in unison. They continue to argue. People pass by in sympathy towards me. I try to walk away, but they stop me, slamming me back against the lockers.

" Okay, _okay!" _I yell. They become silent. " Sam, if you don't dress up for Halloween no trick-or-treating for you, and _no _Halloween dance."

" Good for me, 'cause I don't want to go anyway."

" Joshua Kent is the hulk for Halloween." I croon. Sam sighs. She has had a crush on Josh for about a month now. Sam is, completely infatuated with him.

" You know my weaknesses too well Benson." Biting her lip, causing it to go two shades darker. I laugh knowing that I know her too well.

" Now if you excuse me, I'm skipping classes to get a costume." Sam says, then running off to the main doors of the school. We just let her go. Minutes lair the bell rings. Carly and I go off in different directions. Going to the third floor, I go to the lab for AP Chemistry. Opening the door and going to my spot, I sit next to my partner Timothy Murphy.

" How are you?" He asks.

" You know-"

" The girls getting to you?"

" I fear when they get their time of month." I say. He laughs.

" You need more guy friends."

" Have them, never get to hang with them."

" Why is that?"

" 'Cause Carly and Sam crave my attention, since they don't have someone to call their own." I say. That is when Mr. Harris comes in and starts class. I pull out my notebook and start taking notes. Twenty minutes later we are working on a concoction.

" _So _the lacrosse boys and I are going to the old house on Dean street on Halloween." Tim says.

" Isn't that place haunted." Adding a teaspoon of sodium to the mixture.

" Yes. That is _why _we are going."

" Why is that place haunted again?"

" Apparently old Miss Clarke was a witch, and when she caught Mister Clarke fornicating with one of the young maids. Reports surfaced that she killed him, but his body was never found."

" What happened to her?"

" Hung her on the front yard tree." He adds the nickel to the mixture and I turn on the fire. We sit and wait for the mixture to bubble to see what color it changes to. Tim takes notes.

" I think you should bring the girls." He says. I laugh.

" Yeah, like they want to go to a haunted house."

" But you do not need to tell them that it is haunted." He says.

" Benson! Murphy! Stop talking!" Mr Harris yells. We look down and the mixture is toppling over the glass and on to the desk. I turn off the fire and let it simmer down.

" And this is why we don't talk in class boys." He says.

" Yes Mr. Harris." Tim and I say in unison.

Carly

….

I sit down in one of the desk cubbies in the library. Pulling out my notebook and textbook I start to work on my History paper for Thursday. Pulling up a blank document and putting in the usual beginnings of a paper, I easily become distracted by the thought of Halloween just around the corner. I am super excited! Halloween is always the best time of year; costumes, candy, scary stories! Oh gosh I love it with a burning fire passion inside of me.

Getting to the fourth paragraph, I notice a text from Freddie.

**Wanna go to an abandoned house halloween? - F**

Oh that sounds like fun.

**Sure. Why not. Sounds like fun to me - C**

**Great! Sam back yet? - F**

**Nope. But knowing her she cannot make up her mind - C**

**What do u think she'll be? - F**

**Knowing her…ham. - C**

Locking my phone, I turn it over and get back to my work. I can't get distracted anymore. Bad habit go quick and I find myself on the internet trying to find scary ghost stories to tell.

-0-

Back at the apartment I continue to watch 13 Nights of Halloween with Spencer. We got a pizza pie to eat and were both on the couch, reliving childhood memories.

" I love how we have this tradition between us." Spencer says.

" Yeah. All that is missing now is Sam and Freddie coming in between Halloween Town two and Halloween Town three." I joke. Fifteen minutes later the first Halloween Town ends. I go for my fourth slice of pizza.

" I smelled so I came in." I hear. Looking to the door, I watch Sam come in.

" Nice to see you too Sam." Spencer comments sarcastically. I laugh.

" Haha, nice joke." Sam retaliates. I roll my eyes. " Got any for me?" She asks.

" Got a meat lovers just in case." I say. " In the fridge." I add. Hearing Sam squeal in joy, her footsteps then go upstairs to the studio.

" In five, four, three, two-" Spencer says, pointing to the door.

" What is everyone up to?" Freddie asks entering in, shutting the door behind him. Doing his signature move with the hands in his pockets, he stands.

" Not a Shay tradition I will tell you that." I say.

" Love you too." Freddie says sarcastically.

" Where's Sam?"

" Upstairs."

" Great, I'm gonna tell her about Halloween night."

" Oh yeah, she's gonna love it!"

" Love what?" Spencer asks.

" We're going to go to the haunted house on Dean street." I reply.

" Didn't a group of teenagers die there in 1991?" Spencer asks.

" What?!" Freddie and I exclaim in unison. Spencer gets up from the couch, and goes to the computer. I get up and watch him type away. Pulling up an article from the Seattle Times, he starts to read it out loud:

" November second, nineteen ninety-four, five teenagers from Montgomery high school were found in the Clarke home on Dean Street between Five Avenue and Fourth. The juniors, Danielle Marra, James Rossen, Caroline Husted, Ava Kensington, and Michael Ferraro were found in the basement all scattered about as if they were thrown from a single source. A woman from the neighborhood was walking her dog in the area when her dog ran into the house and went on a so called 'frenzy' until he lead the owner down into the basement. No reports of a planned suicide, but there has been no events so far of a sixth person." Finishing the small paragraph. He swivels the chair to us. " You are not going." He adds.

" Why not?!" I yell.

" The same reason why dad didn't let me go trick-or-treating that year, it's safer inside than outside." He replies.

" You light everything on fire." Bluntly say back.

" In your room." He finishes.

" But,"

" No!"

" But!"

" _No!" _Little did I know, but Freddie ran up to the studio when Spencer started the argument. I start to do my puppy impersonation face.

" Not gonna work kiddo." He says. I just scream and run up to my room like I always do. Slamming the door and jumping into my bed, I now know that Halloween night is going to be harder than it looks.


	2. Chapter 2

HALLOWEEN

Sam

…

I get to Carly's apartment in style for Halloween. My hair curled at the bottom and my costume hugging me in all the right places, I just hope that Josh will really be at the dance tonight. Making my way to the front door, I head up to Carly's room. My boots slow me down, but I manage to go my regular speed. I get to Carly's door and open it.

" I'm almost ready." Carly says from the mirror.

" Great, because I don't want to be here long. Mama's got a fish to fry." Cracking my hands.

" What are you Carly?" I ask.

" Just wait a minute Sam. I need to finish my make-up."

" Still don't understand why you can't show me the costume."

" The make-up is part of the costume Sam!" She yells in defense. I roll my eyes and sit down on the stairs leading up to her bed. I cross my legs, and pull down my skirt a bit.

" Okay, I'm ready!" She says turning around.

" Oh wow." I comment. Carly has turned herself into a 'sexy' kitty. Her tight black dress not even hitting her knees, but I can't really judge since I have done the same. She has her cat tail and ears. I swear, the things we do for men.

" Stand up! I want to see the Super Girl costume on you!" She exclaims. I stand up to show off my costume, knee high red heel boots, red skirt, attached to a blue corset with the red and yellow 'S' on it. Not to mention my red cap.

" Your boobs look amazing." Carly comments.

" Anything for Josh." I say. I squeal a bit inside thinking about his toned football body covered only in green body paint. I just hope he left his brown hair as it usually is. I sigh. That's when Carly's phone goes off with a text. She pulls it out of her dress pocket.

" Freddie is downstairs in the car, it's time to go." She takes the leather jacket from the ground and stats heading out. I just keep hold of my red sweatshirt. When we get to the bottom of the steps,

" Stop!" Spencer yells in his dinosaur costume. He looks so childish. I cannot look at him in a straight face.

" What now Spencer?! I promised I am going to the dance and then coming back at twelve! Just like I promised!" Carly yells. Spencer purses his lips.

" Fine! If I track you and find you on Dean street I will ground you until college." I roll my eyes. Wait, what?

" Did you just say _you_ track _me_?" Carly asks demandingly. Spencer just runs off to his room.

" Let's just go." I say.

We get to Freddie's car in the parking lot, finally. Carly kept on feeling she was going to fall in her heels, but she never did. Getting closer to his black Ford Focus, I notice what Freddie is for Halloween.

" Danny Zuko." I say punching him in the arm. Wearing the signature black jeans and leather jacket, his faded white t-shirt is nearly see-through to the package underneath. Not to mention the black converse. I go to touch the hair:

" No touchy the hair. It look me an hour to get it down." He says. Then I notice his eyes look over my costume.

Freddie

…..

Dare I say but, I won't mind taking Sam for a spin. Yeah; I should not say that to her or she'll punch me across the face.

" Shot gun!" Sam yells with a smirk. Carly moans in aggravation. We all get into the car and start heading to Ridgeway. That is when my phone beeps, I pick it up from the side and see that Tim has texted me:

**We're going to the house first, Peter Brierley thought it would be more fun :) - T**

Noticing that are only six blocks away from the school, I do a quick turn around on the main street.

" So, Freddie…..where are we going exactly?" Sam asks in a puzzling tone.

" You'll see." I reply.

" No no! Freddie! Spencer is forbidding me from going there!" Carly exclaims.

" Who says he's going to find out?" I ask back.

" Freddie Leonard Benson being badass, me likey." Sam comments. An evil smirk grows on my face. Sam puts on 'Born to Die' by Lana Del Ray. It gives an edgy feeling to the whole experience of the car ride over.

Coming close to Dean street, I pull into the grocery store parking lot only a block away that we agreed to meet up at. I see people's heads in the five cars lined up. I park then my phone beeps.

**U the black ford focus? -T**

**Yes. - B**

**Great. Get out we're all going to talk about how we're gonna get in. - T**

People start getting out of the cars behind the grocery store. Soon the whole group of people reveal themselves:

Tim Murphy as a pirate,

Josh Kent as the hulk,

Isabella Mitchell as a sexy lady bug,

Mason Vaughn as Austin Powers,

Peter Brierley as a Gorilla,

Eric Garrison in a toga,

Grace Collin in as a sexy devil,

Ryan Vertkin as Batman,

Laura Goldberg as a sexy angel,

Andrea Kane as Marilyn Monroe,

Jeffrey Garrity in a green bodysuit,

Caleb Fields shirtless and in Abercrombie & Fitch jeans,

Anya Cavanaugh as a playboy bunny,

Donna White as Katy Perry,

Lloyd Peterson as Spiderman,

Robert Welles as a hippy,

Jillian Smith as Lady Gaga,

Adam Cummings as a Cow Boy,

Natalie Green as a Sexy Snow White,

Daniel Morris as a skeleton.

And there us three all in costume. We all stand around in a large circle

" Look'n nice Benson." Grace says with a wink.

" Thank you for that comment Grace, when I am clearly the sexiest person in this circle." Mason jokes. No one laughs.

" Okay then," Tim says, slapping his hands together. " So there is a back door opening if we go behind the home on Fourth avenue. So, girls go first and then the guys." Tim continues. The girls start screaming in a fit. I notice Sam going in for the kill, but I grab hold of her before she jumps Tim. He jumps a back a bit scared.

" How about we all just go in together?" Jillian says.

" I agree with Lady Gaga." Robert concurs. Jillian rolls her eyes.

" Of course the hippy agrees." She jokes. Tim shrugs his shoulders and he leads everyone inside the Clarke backyard through the other property. Everyone starts turning on the flashlight on their phone. The place is big, like a mansion completely old Victorian and grand. Slowly everyone shuffles inside through the back door.

" Holy shit." Eric says. I look around, cobwebs all over the place with the high ceilings and portraits on the walls. Going through the kitchen, the smell of something rooting masks our noses. I cover my hand over my mouth and nose. Following Sam, I come into the living room, there are columns to support the ceiling with a large two connect staircase.

" This place is insane." I comment.

" Where do you think the basement is?" Sam asks turning around.

" I am not venturing off there Sam." I reply.

" But wouldn't it be fun?" She says with a smirk. Her hand gets a tight grip on my arm. She does her puppy face beg face.

" Not gonna work." I say. She moans and groans, turning around back to the group. I notice the lacrosse boys go up the staircase. Most of the girls go to the adjacent living room. Sam and I follow the boys. Coming to the top, the floors creek a lot. Everyone starts looking at all the rooms. Sam goes to a room to the left, opening it the door creeks, revealing a room that look like a child lived in.

" The Clarke story never said they had kids." Sam says. Wait, what?

" You know the Clarke story?" I ask.

" Everyone knows the story Benson." Sam spits. We hear floors creek. I step out of the room. No one is outside in the hall. Then I hear a faint moan.

" What was that?" She asks.

" I don't know." I reply. Lifting my phone up, the light guides me to the next room. Sam stays close behind. Coming to the next room, the door is slightly open. I tap it a little bit more open with my foot it opens to show Anya all over Caleb on the wall.

" Rabbits." Sam comments in a disappointed tone. I close the door, when I do someone screams 'Holy shit.' Tim, Lloyd, Adam, Josh, and Mason run out of one of the rooms.

" What happened?!" Sam asks.

" There was a girl in the mirror." Mason says.

" Yeah right." I comment. All of a sudden, the girls from downstairs start screaming. We all look over the banisters to see them running to the front door, which doesn't open so they run to the backdoor. Then with all our eyes locked, to the ground floor, a white shadow of a young woman trace across the floor. Wearing a long white dress, it doesn't even touch the ground.

" Jesus christ!" Josh screams. Her face looks up, and her black eyes pierce us hard. Screaming, Sam grabs me by the arm and pulls me somewhere. She opens a door and we run up a flight up steps. The boys follow us.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam

…

Scrambling myself up the stairs, which I am pretty much calling myself the attic. Not watching my steps on the floor, I trip over a loose piece of wood. I fall over, hitting my head on the ground. I whirl in pain on the ground. I hear someone shut the door, as I raise my hand to my head.

" You alright?" Freddie asks, lifting my head onto his kneeled knees.

" I'll let you know when I see singing birds." I joke.

" What the fuck is that?!" Mason asks.

" It's the ghost of someone dead Mason!" Josh yells.

" Not so loud." I moan.

" Guys, what is that?" Lloyd asks, pointing to the ceiling. They all stand back and look up. I lock my eyes on the ceiling banner myself. Very faintly the tracing of a hanging noose attached to the banner appears. Then it is a full on noose hangs, then another, then another and then another. Four nooses all together.

" What is going on?" I ask myself. I stand up. Soon figures start appearing from the loop of the noose.

" Holy shit." Freddie says. The images of a man, a woman, and two little girls become visible. I scream and hold on to Freddie. The boys continue to freak out. The room becomes cold and tense, as if the room was being drawn out of energy. Looking up at one of the little girls, I noticed one of her arms moving very slowly. It is then she lifts her head and looks to us. We all startle in fright.

" In the basement is where he lies." The girl says in a low voice, pointing to the man at the end. His head lifts instantly causing up all to yelp.

" Help me." He states. That is when everyone goes for a run to the door, screaming their heads off. Coming to the hallway, Anya and Caleb run down the stairs screaming and stating how a ghost lady were watching them. Running through the house, we cannot find the girls.

" Where the fuck are they?" I ask. Before even getting an answer I see the back of Carly's head going off someplace.

" Carly?" I ask. I let go of Freddie and try to catch up to her. She walks at a large pace. " Carly?" I ask again, getting closer to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She is stone cold, like frozen snow in December. I stop in front of her, she doesn't stop walking so I put my hands on her shoulders, I look up at her face. Her brown eyes stare straight ahead, not down, not side to side just straight ahead.

" Carly?" I ask.

" In the basement is where he lies." She says. Just like what the little girl said up in the attic. Instantly I hear boys yelling at something or someone. Freddie comes walking through the door frame.

" You've got to see this Sam." Freddie comments. I let go of Carly and she just wonders off to somewhere. Entering into the main living room, all the girls have the same cold blank stare like Carly.

" There all in this kind of trance." Freddie says.

" It doesn't make any sense at all. In the story it says that the Ms. Clarke was the witch who killed Mr. Clarke?" I ask.

" Not unless the tables were turned."

" Which would make that ghost,

" The maid." Freddie says.

" But why?" A sudden it becomes cold again, but this time the whole house is drained out of energy.

" In the basement is where he lies." All the girls say in unison except for Anya and I. We look to one another.

" We have to go to the basement." Freddie says.

" Why the basement?" I ask.

" You might not understand why, but trust me I know what I am doing." That sentence alone made my underwear go into a knot.

Freddie

…

I grab Tim and Josh away from everyone.

" Tim, try to find the door to the basement, Josh and I need to find some shovels." I say. Tim runs off, and I go to the backyard, to see if this family owned a tool shed. After Josh and I ran around for what felt like ten minutes, we go back into the house.

" Found one!" He screams, pulling one out of a cabinet in the kitchen. I look inside and find a crow-bar.

" This will work." I say. Tim comes running in.

" There is no door to this so called basement."

" So how the hell did this neighbor find the god damn bodies?" I ask.

" What bodies?" Tim asks freaking out. Coming back to the main stairwell, Isabella stands up and moves to one of the columns with a candle light.

" For it is him who wishes to be free." She says. Lifting her arm to the candle light, she pulls it down like a lever. The stairs make a loud thud and dust starts flying. The bottom steps sink in, moving to the side. The rooting smell comes up again. Sam points her phone done, the girls quickly trudge down, pulling down Sam with her. We just follow them, I look back to Peter who stands still. I walk back up to him.

" What's wrong?" I ask.

" It's a trap." He says.

" What do you mean?"

" I know the story, because I am cousins with Caroline Husted. Her face was mauled, her body in parts. When the neighbor found the body, her dog had my cousin's hand in his mouth." He finishes.

" Stop!" I hear one of the boys yell. We rush down the steps, trying to make sure we don't trip. Pointing my phone, the girls are down on their knees digging into the dirt ground. Sam stands, trying to recollect everything.

" They won't stop." Tim says.

" We've pulled them back, but they only continue." Ryan says.

" It is like their possessed and obsessed." Eric comments. I look over to Sam who stands querying the surroundings, her arms on her hips like Super Girl. I walk over to her.

" What is it?" I ask.

" Look at the walls, on that wall." Pointing to the stoned wall in front of us. " You see the patch of light colored cemented?"

" Yes."

" That lightness usually indicates that the stones have been moved, since the others have a darkened, though it hasn't been touched."

" So what are you trying to say?" She looks to be.

" Give me your crowbar Benson." That sentence alone has probably been the biggest turn on since I saw her costume.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam

…..

Freddie hands me the crowbar. I take my steps to the wall ahead. I lift the crowbar up, and I hit the stones in the wall. Soon some start to crumble. I hear someone come up behind me, I turn and it's Josh. He lifts his shovel and digs into the cement between the stones. Together we try to dig into the wall. I hear the others come up behind us. They quickly join us in the effort to get the stones down.

" Get back." I yell. I take the crowbar and stand in into the cement. I keep on hitting it, creating a small crack, then Josh hits it with the shovel. It quickly shatters into pieces, as it falls to the ground, showing something wooden. I finally use the crowbar for it's actually use, bringing it between two pieces of wood. I jerk it and then bones start falling out rapidly. Four skulls in total fall out. Two big ones, and two small ones.

" Like the hanging family in the attic." Mason says.

" You've made her angry." I hear. I turn around. Carly is standing as the girls keep digging downward.

" What?" Daniel asks.

" You have made her angry. The Clarkes are evil. They took everything she always wanted."

" So where is she?" I ask.

" She's here." Carly points down to hole in the ground. I stand in confusion. I do not understand what is going on. The Clarke Family has been buried in the basement wall after all these years. So who is in the ground? I look to Freddie who stands beside me.

" It's the maid." He says.

" Why is it the maid?" I ask.

" The story goes that Ms. Clarke found Mr. Clarke with the maid. What if the maid was infatuated with Mr. Clarke,"

" Then when she couldn't have what she wanted. She killed the people who would stop her."

" But the Clarke's never had kids."

" What if they are her kids?"

" Then what happened to her?"

" I might have a feeling." Caleb says. We all look to him. " There are multiple stories to the death and mystery of the Clarke house, but the one my grandma was told me is how the maid was accused of witchcraft after Mr. Clarke went missing. With that, they hanged her and then buried her dooming her to roam the earth for the rest of eternity."

" How do you all know of this?" Freddie asks.

" Every family has secrets. I have mine you have yours." He simply replies. What the fuck? A huge gush of wind over powers the room, taking us all down to the ground. Falling on top of Freddie, we lay in a motionless position on the ground. Opening my eyes from the blast, I see the ghost in front of me. Hovering over her supposed grave, she looks to all of us.

-0-

Freddie

...

I sit myself up, from being hit from the gust sending me down. Rubbing my head I try to get rid of the headache. Her dark eyes scan over all of us. Her white dress not even touching the bottom, hovering over us. She looks to us.

" Who unmasked the grave?" She asks. We all stay silent. " Let me ask the question again." Lifting her hand, I feel a tightness around my throat. I do not feel the floor underneath my feet. I look over to the others who are all the same, choking and gagging. Her eyes pierce us. " Alright then." Then my back hits against the wall and then the choking sensation ends. I start to cough.

" Now let's tell you all a story, a story about a girl. A girl who wanted just someone to love her." She goes over to the remains on the ground, picking up one of the skulls and touching it with love. " She had found him, and loved him so. Soon he declared how he loved her too. Together they loved and had children without his wife knowing, which he promised that she will never know. Then it happened after years and years secrecy, the wicked wife found out and accused me of adultry. Hung and buried on the property I called home, but she did not get rid of me. As for I help in the making of their deaths."

There is the plot twist, but I do not understand one thing. How could she have killed her own two children? If she loved them, if she really wanted to me loved.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam asks. She looks over to Sam beside me.

" I do not know, what the fuck is wrong with you?" With a swish of her wrist, Sam is slammed to the far wall with a loud thud. Some of the boys gasp. Slummed on the ground, motionless I fear the worst.

Anya

...

I watch Freddie run over to Sam, cradling her head. I hold on to the cross around my head. I know the irony, I am a playboy bunny wearing her holy cross. Thinking back to what my grandmother has said to be, about the ghost and demons that roam the earth.  
" The power of christ compels you." I say to myself. I say it again in more confidence. Repeating and repeating to myself softly in my head. Eric puts his hand on my shoulder. He says the words, " The power of christ compels you." He says. Together we start to chant it. The others hear our words and start to join in. It becomes louder and louder.

She starts to shiver and squirm. Her body moving violently. I come closer and closer to pulling the necklace off my neck. I hold it up as I come up to hear. I notice the bottom of her white innocent dress become black like the death that she has caused. Breathing deep, gasping and screaming.

" You have committed adultry. _Murdered_ your only children. If god cannot see the goodness in you, then you may be condemned to hell." I scream. The black consumes her body, making her anonymous. Soon just a black mist, she is pulled down into her own grave, disappearing for good. The air becomes light, with the rattling of something. Looking over to the bones, they all rise in the air, connecting, creating the bodies that the bones inhabited. Skin appears, bringing light to them. A man, woman and two young girls stand before us all dressed in clothing of light blue color.

" Thank you." The woman says. They become white and disappear before our eyes. Peace, _peace _fills the air. I look over to Freddie, Sam held in his arms.

" It is time to go you guys." I say. Leading them out of the basement, the house feels light and serene. That is what a home of a family is supposed to feel like.

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! **


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie

...

Sam sleeps quietly on my bed as I sit at my desk, getting ready for tomorrow's classes we have. She stirs in her sleep, pulling the covers more on her. After arriving back, Spencer grounded Carly on the spot, because she never replied back to his text messages. I didn't say anything to my mom about the house. I told her Sam had a sugar rush during trick-or-treating and ended up running into a pole. As stupid as it sounded saying out loud, she bought into it. Tending to Sam in my bed and then giving me strict orders to keep her there. Sam is probably going to question why she is wearing my mom's old high school lacrosse shirt and Boston College sweatpants. She starts to groan indicating that she is awakening. I come over to the side of the bed.

" Where's the ghost bitch?" She asks.

" Gone." I reply. She opens her eyes and notices that she is in my room. Turning in the bed, she looks to me. Pursing her lips.

" I forgot how comfy this bed is." I bite my bottom lip at the memories shared of just the two of us.

" Yeah."

" Well, that was pretty scary tonight."

" Yeah your telling me. Watch one friend get possessed by a ghost and the other just, almost, dying."

" Yeah, yeah. Let's just try to forget that ever happened."

" Sorry to tell you, but this will be one of the most memorable halloweens I have ever had."

" Better than the year Carly literally puked out a rainbow from all the skittles she ate?"

" Yes." She hits me in the arm. She sits up and looks around.

" I think I should head home now." She says.

" My mom is not going to let you home in your condition."

" Condition?"

" You have two bumps on your head, and your neck has the possibility of a whip-lash."

" Go Marissa!" She jokes. " So where are you going to sleep?"

" In the guest room." I reply. I get up, take my phone from the bedside table and start walking towards the door.

" Freddie," Sam says. I turn back to her, holding tight to the sheets. " I think I'm gonna have a nightmare tonight." She finishes. Smirking at the fact that she isn't scared at all, I get her invitation. I jump into bed and get under the covers with her. She giggles, putting her arm around me. Nuzzling her head into the nook of my shoulder. Feeling her thumb rub against my chest, it calms me down.

" This won't be the first time you and I have shared a bed." I say.

" Yes, let's just hope this time your mom won't scream this time in the morning." Sam comments, walking her fingers along my chest. Picking up her head, our eyes lock with intensity. Slowly leaning in, she kisses me passionately with her tongue. As if our mouths were two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. She maneuvers herself on top of me; her hands cupping my face and my hands on her thighs. It becomes very hot between our two bodies in a matter of seconds. Pulling off her shirt swiftly, I cup her perfectly rounded breasts in my hands causing her to make soft moans. She goes for my shirt, with our hands we trace every nook and cranny of each other's bodies. Sam sits up for a moment.

" You pretty much know where this is going." She says seductively. That's when I notice a white mist behind her. A ghostly hand wraps around her throat and she starts to choke on air. The face of the ghost maid appears with another hand holding a knife. Running the blade against her throat, slicing it open, blood gushes out over her body. I scream as Sam's lifeless body falls on me, blood going everywhere.

Carly

...

" And I thought I was stupid." Sam comments with her feet on the heart monitor. I roll my eyes.

" Hey, feet." Nurse Kelly says to her. Sam brings her feet down. I look to Freddie in the hospital bed.

" When will he wake up?" I ask.

" He inhaled that concoction for a good three minutes. So he should be waking up any minute now." She says.

" Does Mrs. Benson know?"

" She's delivering triplets right now. Do you think the crazy woman should know?" She pretty much answered my qustion.

" How's Tim?"

" Sleep talking about burritos."

" I need to listen to this." Sam says running out to the hallway. The nurse checks the monitors and then leaves; her long red hair disappears into the hallway. I look to Freddie; congratulations Freddie you put your self in a hospital. I sit down in the seat in the far corner. Pulling out my phone I occupy myself with apps. I look over to motionless Freddie, quickly looking back to my phone as I am texting my friend Emilia who is currently in math class. Heavy murmurs become heard. I think it's the woman who boiled herself in the room next door. Soon I hear a faint 'Sam.'

" Carly, I got a great video for iCarly." Sam says coming into the room. She stops and looks over to Freddie. " Why is Freddork saying my name?" Asking.

" Well he should be waking any minute so maybe he's coming into the light."

" He isn't dying."

" You get the metaphor!" Sam rolls her eyes and sits on the side of the bed, looking down at Freddie. I watch her slip in her hand into his; awe she does care. Then she starts playing with his lifeless body 'Why are you hitting your self?' Why must she do this? Counting the number of slaps across his face and texting Emilia about it, Freddie suddenly awakens screaming Sam's name in bloody murder. Like literally screaming " Sam's murdered!" I run over to his side, but Sam is already holding him down saying soft words, " I am here Freddie."

" Hold it together Freddie!" Sam yelled before actually slapping him across the face. He stops his horror rant and looks around. I am very surprised Nurse Kelly has not returned.

" What happened?" He asks. I open my mouth to tell the three minute story of his stupidity, but Sam starts before me.

" You and Tim had created something within the combination of laughing gas and chloroform. So when the mixture had started to boil, you two breathed it in causing you two to fall into a state of dream. You've been out of it for exactly an hour and a half."

" So I dreamed?"

" Yes." He takes a deep breath.

" Thank god for that." Combing his fingers through his hair.

" Why?" I ask.

" Nothing really, just a bad dream." He replies. Just looking out the window. Probably keeping his thoughts and dreams to himself. Sam's phone starts to beep as if she got a text message. Taking her phone out of her pocket she examines it.

" Eric Garrison texted me inviting me to wonder the old Clarke house Halloween night." She says.

" I'm gonna let him know that I'm gonna join." Starting to text back, Freddie takes her phone out of her hands and throws it to the wall in front of us, almost hitting the television. Breaking into a million pieces.

" What the hell Freddie?" She screams. With his arms crossed upon his chest he simply answers,

" I saved you. Trust me on this." Sam and I look at one another in amazement probably both thinking the same thing, ' What the fuck?'

* * *

**I know it took a while to add the last and final chapter but I got busy and I didn't have time. Just be thankful I remembered. **


End file.
